Hukuman Telak
by Shiro-nyan
Summary: [Remake!] "Ah— kemarin aku minum-minum dengan Seungcheol"/ "Kalau Seungcheol Hyung bukannya dari kemarin ada di Kyushu?"/ "Apa!"/ "Sidang tadi aku siarkan langsung. Aku juga sudah mengumumkan di Facebook-mu bahwa aku akan menyiarkan langsung sidang perselingkuhanmu. Pasti banyak orang yang melihatnya. Pacar gelapmu pasti juga lihat." /SoonHoon/ Soonyoungxjihoon/ remakeee!


30 Mei 2016.

Hukuman Telak.

(REMAKE!)

WARNING!

Remake bonus cerita pendek karya Akiyoshi Rikako. Baca versi lengkapnya aja judulnya Girls in The Dark.

typos;boyslove;perselingkuhan;soonyoung view

.

.

* * *

Aku bertemu mantan pacarku di Facebook dan kemudian kami pun berjumpa. Zaman sudah benar-benar menjadi praktis. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mulai berselingkuh dengannya, setelah kami bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari Jihoon, istriku. —coret.

Jihoon yang bekerja sebagai produser di agensi yang lumayan bagus sering mendapatkan lembur hingga pagi. Oleh karena itu, kalau aku pulang sebelum pukul tujuh pagi tidak mungkin dia tahu aku menginap di luar. Setelah itu aku bisa berganti pakaian dan pergi bekerja, beres.

Namun, hari ini tidak bisa seperti itu. Saat aku pulang usai bermalam bersama mantan pacarku, Jihoon menunggu di ruang tamu dengan mata melotot.

"Kau! Kau selingkuh, kan?!"

"Hahaha, kau bicara apa?" Meskipun aku melempar tawa, hatiku menciut. Namun, yang penting sekarang adalah menyangkalnya. Ini adalah peraturan pertama dalam berselingkuh.

Meski baru saja pulang dari lembur malam, Jihoon berdandan lengkap dan menata rambutnya; seolah sedang berusaha menyaingi mantan pacarku. Dadaku sedikit sakit.

"Kau menginap di hotel daerah Yokohama bersama seorang perempuan, kan?"

Kenapa dia tahu?!

Aku sedikit gugup, tapi aku tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Sampai ia mengeluarkan bukti yang telak, posisiku tetap sebagai orang yang tidak bersalah. Ini adalah peraturan kedua dalam berselingkuh.

"Dasar bodoh. Memangnya kau menyewa detektif?" kataku mencoba menyelidiki.

"Detektif? Mana mungkin."

"Nah, makanya, jangan sering berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, dia tidak punya bukti.

"Zaman sekarang tidak perlu detektif." Jihoon mengeluarkan smartphone dari kantong tuniknya. Dia mengoperasikan smartphone tersebut dengan cekatan lalu menunjukkannya padaku. Tampak peta daerah Kanto di layarnya. Tanda panah berwarna merah menandai berbagai tempat di sana-sini.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Jam tujuh kau masuk tol Shuto, jam delapan keluar pintu Yokohama Park, jam setengah sembilan sampai di hotel XX daerah Yokohama."

Aku terkesiap. Bukannya itu adalah kegiatanku kemarin malam?

"GPS. Karena kau agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, aku lalu meminjam transmiternya dan kutaruh di mobil."

Kalau begitu, keberadaanku ketika dia bekerja sudah ketahuan. Namun, aku tidak boleh mengakuinya. "Ah— kemarin aku minum-minum dengan Seungcheol"

Seungcheol Hyung pasti akan membantuku andai Jihoon menelponnya saat ini juga.

"Hmm, kau bersama Seungcheol Hyung kemarin?"

"Iya. Kalau tidak percaya, telepon saja dia." Aku membusungkan dada.

Namum, sekali lagi Jihoon mengotak-atik ponselnya dan berkata, "Kalau Seungcheol Hyung bukannya dari kemarin ada di Kyushu?" sembari menatapku tajam.

"Kyu, Kyushu? Kenapa kau tahu tentang—"

"Ada kok di Twitter."

Ah. Zaman sekarang, mengarang alibi tanpa dukungan teknologi tidaklah bisa diandalkan. Gawat.

"Ah, aku ingat! Kemarin aku meminjamkan mobilku pada juniroku. Seokmin namanya. Haha, gawat. Jadi dia menginap di hotel, ya?"

"Hmm, masih pura-pura bodoh, ya?" Jihoon mendengus. "Kalau begitu, ini apa?"

Di layar smartphone-nya ada foto mobilku sedang keluar dari tempat parkir hotel. Kemudian setelah dia membesarkan gambarnya, tampaklah diriku sedang mencium mantan pacarku yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Oi, oi. Bagaimana kau bisa...? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar mengikutiku dan berbohong tentang lembur malammu?"

"Aku bukan pengangguran seperti itu. Aku minta tolong pada My-Miku yang tinggal di daerah situ untuk mengambil foto kalian." Nadanya mengerikan, tenang dan tajam.

Ugh. Keliahatannya aku harus menyerah. Ini peraturan ketiga dalam perselingkuhan. Kalau sudah tertangkap basah, yang penting meminta maaf. Dengan segera, aku memeluk kaki Jihoon dan berlutut. "Aku yang salah! Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang.."

Aku lalu menangis sembari bersujud di lantai. Kalau bisa memintanya untuk memaafkanku, aku yang menang. Setelah itu, aku bisa memanfaatkan alat-alat tadi. GPS, Twitter, Facebook. Kalau aku bisa membuat alibi dengan dukungan semua teknologi itu, aku bisa berselingkuh sesuka hati.

"Tanpa dirimu, mana bisa aku hidup? Maafkan aku!" Aku berteriak dan menangis secara berlebihan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan perempuan itu?"

"Perempuan buruk rupa seperti itu— aku pun bertemu dengannya karena dia memaksaku. Aku akan segera putus dengannya."

"Tentu saja. Hanya kau yang kucintai."

"Kalau begitu, aku maafkan. Sidangnya sampai di sini," ujar Jihoon dengan lembut, aku mengangkat wajahku yang penuh dengan air mata. Sidang Jihoon ya paling Cuma seperti ini. Enteng.

Jihoon berjalan ke arah meja. Di atas meja itu ada iPad yang diberdirikan dengan posisi kamera menghadap ke arah kami. Dia menyentuh layarnya.

"Itu—"

"Sidang tadi aku siarkan langsung. Aku juga sudah mengumumkan di Facebook-mu bahwa aku akan menyiarkan langsung sidang perselingkuhanmu. Pasti banyak orang yang melihatnya. Pacar gelapmu pasti juga lihat."

"APA?"

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap. Jadi, aibku disiarkan ke semua orang?! Dibandingkan dengan menghadapi kenyataan itu, lebih baik aku ditusuk pisau, atau membayar uang ganti rugi. Dengan kejadian ini, sudah pasti mentan pacarku akan memandangku sebelah mata. Belum lagi masyarakat dan teman-teman di kantor.

Aku pasti akan jadi bahan tertawaan mereka!

Sekali lagi Jihoon menyentuh layar, lalu menyunggingkan senyum puas. "Upload di Youtube selesai. Berapa puluh ribu orang ya kira-kira yang akan menonton Kwon Soonyoung diinjak seperti ini?"

Mengerikan. Ini adalah hukuman telak secara sosial melalui perangkat digital. Kenapa zaman sudah berubah menjadi semengerikan ini?

* * *

END.

Ps; Saya ngakak keras wakakaak

* * *

entah kenapa saya suka sekali menistakan sunyong.

sunyong yang bangsat-bangsat ganteng itu bagus. apa lagi jihun yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. atau jihun yang ternyata anak montser mengerikan. hahahahahaha. ini remake dari cerpen Girls in The Dark bonus cerpennya. Akiyoshi senpai memang josh. emang bagus. aduduh.

parkkyung ft eunha inferiority complex enak banget didengar haha. apa lagi abis itu denger yamazaru- kaze makin adem.

see you next story.


End file.
